User talk:Jones143
Protecting pages There is really only two times it is necessary to protect a page, when is subject to repeated vandalism and when it is subject to speculative information based on things people have heard at conventions, namely Comic Con. Moving the protection level on I've Got a Little List would not have stopped Evan (or whatever his name is) since Evan is already an autoconfirmed user. That only blocks anonymous IP addresses (Those editors with only numbers) from editing a page. When I have repeated vandalism from registered users, I will lock a page completely so only admins can edit it for a short time, usually for a day or two just long enough for them to go away. While it isn't practical to put a lock on every page, IF I find it necessary to lock a page I also set the page so it cannot be moved except by admins. A lot of people want to rename pages after full names instead of the way the characters is commonly known. Dr. Hartman was moved to Elmer Hartman over my objections and sooner or later I'm going to move it back. Nothing wrong with listing the character's first name in his description, but most fans (and thus the people that come to this wiki) know him simply as Dr. I hadn't considered it at first, but the moment Yoda's "Parsegian" name from It's A Trap! was added in the notes section of his page, I had to lock it to keep it from being moved by some dip who would insist on that actually being his real name. (BTW - see the header at the top of Fictional Characters category. Characters not created by Seth for must always be listed by their original names. I had severe issues with Doggie Daddy with people who kept trying to give him the last name mentioned in "Brothers & Sisters". --Buckimion 11:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Greetings Jones, my name is Red Dog31. I'm sort of a drifter on the many wikis, but the Family Guy one is where I happen to make most of edits. Anyway, I see that Buck decided to lift the burden of the entire Wiki off his shoulders and make you an Admin. I am not aware how long ago this decision was made, so I apologize early if this statement was too late. Well, congratulations! I send this message so that we may start off on a good note and keep it that way. You seem like a great editor, and that's just what this wiki needs! 02:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha, likewise. 17:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Meg gag page 1. Most of the information is redundant to information already contained on the main Meg page. You need a REAL good reason to make a separate page. 2. You should never create a page using the automatic page generator. All pages need to be linked on another page or they end up in my delete list. Most of the time I can find an appropriate word to link a page for someone, but as I said above, right now I'm more inclined to delete it. --Buckimion 02:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Cutaway Gags Do not place any cutaway gags in the seasons - I am handling that until each season is completely finished. You duplicated the George Bush cutaway because you didn't look on the main page for a pre-existing cutaway. Keep any cutaways on the main page and don't pull duplicate pictures. In turn, I am staying out of The Cleveland Show cutaways until next year.--Buckimion 16:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Picture of the Week If yoou want to do this it'll have do be done as a blog page, not as a regular page as it does not connect to any other page in the wiki (orphaned pages) and is also not covered by our license for "Fair use" which means pictures must be used for educational purpose. See the tab/link above to start a blog page. --Buckimion 11:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Qestion blog Sorry, the questions ended last Sunday at noon local time. We're just waiting for the answers right now. --Buckimion 21:44, March 18, 2012 (UTC)